


“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”

by J_Flattermann



Series: Ran and Diego [2]
Category: Alatriste - All Media Types, Caravaggio
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	1. Your Fault

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00207ayp/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00208q8p/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00209kck/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020bbg3/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020ce79/)  
  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1062

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

  


**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

  


 

  


James 1st King of England stood by the table refilling two glasses of brandy. He turned around and George Villiers, Duke of Buckingham sucked the air through his teeth. The king naked walked back to the bed on which George lay spreadeagled. James held out one glass for George to take. “Do you know how amazing you look in this light, my love?” George said lazily reaching out for the glass. “Nonsense, George. I am getting old. And this sorry affair hasn't helped my health at all.”

  


George stretched himself on the bed presenting his slender form to his advantage. “Rubbish. You are beautiful. I wished I could tell the world that you are my lover. How proud would I be to do so.” The king laughed half-heartily. “You are a flatterer, George. You always were. As you were keen to get onto your knees and suck me.”

  
George Villiers, Duke of Buckingham pulled a frown. “I fell for you and this hasn't changed. I am still in love with you after all these years.” He said with a whine-some note in his voice. “Oh, stop it George. We do have other problems.” snapped the king at his young lover. “This damn business with Charles.” The king hollered on. “Not that I liked Henry much, god forgive me, may he rest in peace. But it was damn inconsiderate of him to die of typhoid so young. Despite all my misgivings, he would have made a formidable king. I saw to that.”

  
George stifled a yawn and took a sip from his bandy. “There is nothing you can do about it, my darling. He did die and now your weakling son is Prince of Wales.” “Yes,” barked James, “and I am going to put you in charge of him.” George sat up on the bed like a bolt spilling his brandy over the luxurious silk linen. “You what? Oh, no. Come on Jamie darling, don't do that to me, I beg you.”

 “How nicely will you beg?” The king teased and Villiers got onto his knees rubbing his bearded chin on the king's cock. Then he flicked out his tongue and circled it around the King's increasing arousal. James took a swig of his brandy as George took his hardened prick into his mouth, starting to suck noisily. The king spread his legs and his be-ringed hand went down to rest on Buckingham's tousled locks. “Ah. You certainly know how to please your king, George.” He sighed.

  


 

  
Charles paced his chamber like a caged tiger. He felt trapped. He knew that he was considered a failure. From his early childhood on he had been considered the weak child. When his family move to England in his second year he had been left behind in Scotland. The King and Queen had declared him to weak and unhealthy to travel.

Only a year later he was allowed to travel to England. Two weeks before his twelfth birthday his older brother Henry died and suddenly he was dragged into the focus of his father who rather despised him.

  


Now just as he was turning nineteen his father had him informed that he was seeking for an alliance with Spain due to a marriage between the Infanta Maria Anna and himself. Charles was devastated. He not only didn't cared for to be married but also found the female sex rather unattractive.

To top it all his guardian Sir Robert Carey was taken away and replaced by his father's man Buckingham. Any minute now he would come face to face with Buckingham. The same man courtiers whispered behind raised hands was sharing the King's bed. It was said that Buckingham's rooms were connected to the King's chambers by a secret door and aisle. Charles was determined to show this man his place. He only knew too well that the Duke was sent to secure the Spanish marriage. Charles would make his job as hard as possible, so he swore to himself.

  


 

  


 

When Diego returned to the room at the “George Inn” Ranuccio was still spread out on the bed. “Madre de dios, Ran. You are not up. It is almost lunch hour.” He addressed the Italian who grinned back at him and opened his arms invitingly. “Buon dio Diego, sei così tesa. Vieni a letto e mi aiuterà a rilassarvi.”1 Diego could feel his body responding to the invitation and locked the door.

  


Ranuccio's grin intensified as Diego shrugged out of his clothes and joint him on the bed. “Eres un chico muy malo, Ran. ¡Tienes que ser castigado!”2 Ranuccio pulled a pout and raised his arms up to the headboard indicating the rope with a flick of his head. Diego grabbed the rope and lifted his left leg over Ranuccio's chest slowly bending forward to tie Ran's hands to the headboard. Ranuccio lifted his head and opened his lips to catch Diego's testicles with his mouth. After two trials he succeeded and chuckled on Diego's sharp intake of breath as a response. “Voi siete estremamente sensibili, il mio amore.”3 Diego allowed Ran to suck his balls for a moment but then withdrew. “Hoy es mi turno para tratar de usted a un orgasmo adecuado.”4 His lips brushed ever so slightly over Ran's chest and nipples.

  


 

  


 

King James sat on the throne not at all concentrating on the petitions put forward to him. He waved at his adviser and whispered “Take care of this.” He then nodded and got up. Other things were on his mind right now. He wondered if it had been the right decision to send Buckingham to his son. The boy was awkward, weak of health and not very bright. Quite the contrast to his late elder sibling. True Henry and he had had their fights, but this only proved Henry's valor. Charles on the other hand was bland, not very much liked by the people and had a tendency to catholicism. All in all very unwholesome.

  


Buckingham had been given the task to polish the boys manners and to get him painted. A miniature that could be sent over to Madrid. James knew that George would keep him informed on the progress the boy was or wasn’t making.

\-----------------------------------  


 

1Translates from Italian “God god, Diego, you are so tense. Come to bed and I help you to relax.”

2Translates from Spanish “You are a very bad boy, Ran. You need to be punished.”

3Translates from Italian “You are extremely sensitive there, my love.”

4Translates from Spanish "Today it's my turn to treat you to a proper orgasm.”


	2. Royal Affairs

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00207ayp/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00208q8p/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00209kck/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020bbg3/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020ce79/)  
  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1028

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

 

  
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**

 

 

“Mio caro, mio caro dove sei?”1 Ranuccio stormed into their room at the Inn. Diego sat at the table by the window studying a letter as the door was burst open. “Ho notizie meravigliose.”2 Diego looked up from his letter which contained anything but wonderful news. “¿Qué maravillosa noticia tiene usted?”3

 

  
Ranuccio needed a moment to catch his breath but never lost the grin on his face. Diego shoved a mug with beer towards his friend and waited patiently. “Oh Diego, è semplicemente perfetto.”4 The Italian had his hands with fingers together formed into a triangular shape shaking them before his chest in excitement. The Spaniard lifted an eyebrow but waited. He knew that his over excited Italian friend would burst out his news soon enough.

 

 

 

 

Charles held his breath as a knock on the door announced the arrival of the Duke of Buckingham. Now, for the first time he would come eye to eye with his father’s favourite. He walked over to the heavy oak desk and stepped behind it. Now he was ready. “Entré!” However nothing had prepared him for the sight of the man who was striding inside the room and just short behind the door bowed in a perfect curtsey.

 

  
The duke casted a very elegant figure dressed in the latest fashion of the court. Whilst still bowing the door behind him was closed. George Villiers waited for the Prince of Wales to allow him to break the curtsey.

 

  
But Charles was struck dumb. It took a moment or two for him to regain his breath. This man was nothing what he had expected him to be. He had thought of someone much older and uglier. The Duke of Buckingham was young and beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. Suddenly Charles felt a pain of jealousy running through his veins.  _To think of this man and his father, unthinkable._

 

  
George Villiers lifted his head slightly.  _How long wanted this little bugger leave him in this uncomfortable position?_  He hated Jamie for forcing him to look after his spoilt brat.

 

 

 

 

 

James 1st, King of England and Scotland threw the napkin on the table.  _Damn,_ _damn and doubledamn. Why_ _in all the world had he had to send George to tend to his little_ _idiot of a son. What if George would fall for the stupid fresh face._ _NO, George wasn't into virgins. But then he had asked him to educate_ _Charles, didn't that imply?_

 

  
The king shook his head violently as if to shake the thoughts filling his mind out as well. _Sod, he would have to call on George very soon._

 

 

 

 

 

Ran had a good swig at the beer and then sat down to spill his tale. He had been out on the streets [ _pick-pocketing_ ] when he had heard an announcement from the palace.

They were looking for a painter of miniatures and a teacher of Spanish. Diego licked his lips, listening wide eyed. Ranuccio had reacted immediately and had addressed the caller, asked where to signup for the assignments. He had put himself down as the painter and Diego for the teaching job.

 

  
Clapping his hands Ranuccio announced “Il migliore di tutti è che stiamo lavorando per il duca di Buckingham e il principe di Galles personalmente.”5   
  
“Fantástico, Ran. Bien hecho.6 This will make it much easier for us.” Ranuccio nodded and clapped his hands again. “Che cosa si ottiene una ricompensa?”7 He said grinning.  
  
“Eres un cabrón descarado. ¡Ven aquí!”8

 

Ranuccio didn't waited for another invitation and swiftly sat down on Diego’s lap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Charles finally had found his voice and asked the Duke of Buckingham to come closer. George stretched himself quite obviously making a point and the Prince blushed almost uttered an excuse. However, George stopped him halfway, “No, your Royal Highness. You’re never, and I mean NEVER, to apologize to anybody.” The Prince nodded.  _OK, lesson one accomplished_ , thought George. He took a good look at the young princeling.  _Fresh face, not to much scaring from acne, that was good. He obviously was very shy, tended to blush to easily. That was not good. Mental note, NEEDS TO BE CHANGED._

 

  
“So, Duke, I understand that my father has sent you to refine my education.”  _A_ _pleasant voice but one hears the insecurity of the owner. NEEDS TO_ _CHANGE._

 

  
Charles was confused. Never before had somebody dared to look at him the way the Duke mustered him just now. Never before had somebody dared to speak before being spoken to.  _This must be because he's going to be my teacher or because he is my father's lover._  The last thought made the young man blush bright crimson.

 

  
“Your Royal Highness, would you care to step into the light for me. Yes, just here will do.” George said and walked around the young Prince who was following directions just like a puppet.  _To easy to influence, needs to be change immediately._

 

 

 

“His Majesty the King has ordered a picture to be taken from your likeness.” George explained. “I have asked for painters to come forward. By the looks of it they do not need to flatter.” The Prince blushed again. George curled his fingers under the young man’s chin to pull his face futher into the light. But suddenly Charles pulled back, “How dare you to touch us, SIR! We have not given you leave to do so.” He shouted.

  
  


George grinned and pushed his walking cane with the silver knob upwards, right between the Princes' buttocks where he knew from human anatomy that the rectum was positioned. He pressed his cane hard upwards and Charles gasped whilst his body responded in a way the Prince detested. “Listen, Prince Charles,” George hissed his face so close to Charles' that their lips almost touched. “You can play dirty, but so can I. Your father has put you under my care and so you will do as I say. Understood. Otherwise I have to teach you a lesson, you'll never forget.” And with that the cane was pressed even further until Charles moaned.

 

 

  
**Click[ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html) for Part 3**

 

\-----------------------------

  


 

1Translates from Italian “My dear, my dear where are you?”

2Translates from Italian “I have wonderful news.”

3Translates from Spanish “What wonderful new do you have?”

4Translates from Italian “Oh Diego, it is simply perfect.”

5Translates from Italian “The best of all is that we are working for the Duke of Buckingham and the Prince of Wales personally.”

6Translates from Spanish “Fantastic, Ran. Well done.”

7Translates from Italian “What will I get for a reward?”

8Translates from Spanish “You cheeky bastard. Come here!”


	3. Closing in

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00207ayp/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00208q8p/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00209kck/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020bbg3/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020ce79/)  
  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1193

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

 

  
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Sua culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
  
  
  
  


James was furious. For weeks now he hadn't seen George, nor had he come to visit his bedchamber. He, the King, had demanded to see him and instead a lowly servant had brought a note, excusing him with urgent business on state affairs. This was unbearable. Nobody defied the King.

 

  
The proposterous lackey would be in need of a lesson. James looked about in his meeting chamber.  
Ah, over there was Robert Carr, Earl of Somerset. He himself had showed pardon and released him from the Tower. Surely Carr would be willing to show how grateful he'd be to have been set free by his king.

 

  
The king waved for a servant to come over and handed the boy a note, pinching his full cheek. “Bring he this to the Earl of Somerset.” He demanded and watched and adored the boy's firm bottom and slim legs as he crossed the room. However the boy was to young and not entirely to his taste. Robert Carr however, was a different story. He had been his favourite once, pretty but stupid. Of course he was entangled with that Howard woman but then the Overbury affair had left them both marred and therefore it was unlikely that the woman would protest.

 

  
James licked his lips and softly chewing on them enhanced the blood flow. Now they would look plump and lush, red and kissable. He watched on as Carr received his note and the page bowing took his leave. James observed the reaction on Carr's features as he read the note. Carr blushed then paled and blushed again. With small curtsies he excused himself with the group of courtiers he had been standing amongst and staring at the king bowed low and left the room.

 

  
James smiled, he knew he would find the man ready when he retreated to his chambers.  _This will show you George._  
Of course the king was well aware that the delivery of the note and the reaction of Carr and his early leave had not gone unnoticed. Rumours would spread like wild fire through the Court and certainly would reach the ear of a certain Duke of Buckingham.

  
  
  


 

 

A knock at the door made Diego jump. Who could that be? Ran was out but would never knock but just enter. They knew nobody in this city. Drawing his daga de misericordia with the sharp edged blade made in Vizcaina, Diego stepped forward, dagger in his left. With a quick reflex he flung the door open and made the delivery boy almost drop the parcels. “¿Qué quieres? What do you want?” He said, putting his dagger away at the sight of the pale little boy. “Eh, are you ...” the boy scratched his dirty head with the free hand desperately searching for the name he had been told to ask for. “The Spanish Mister, Altriste?” Diego grinned, “Capitán Diego Alatriste y Tenorio a su servicio.”  
He said smiling and bowed with a wide swing of his arm from head to the side. “Huh, then this is for you.” The boy said and dropped the parcels inside the room next to the door without entering. Diego grinned again and fished for a coin in his pocket. “Muchas gracias, amigo.” He said and placed the coin into the dirty palm of the boy.   
The boy stared at him for a moment and then took the coin and tested it between his rotten teeth. It was good. A look onto the coin confirmed, the boy grinned back. “Thank you sir.” He said and turned, “Oh, boy a hapney, I got a hapney just fer bringing some stuff.” The other boys would be yellow with jealousy.

  
  


Diego took the parcels over to the table by the window and started to untie the string they were held together with. Of course he could just have cut it open but such a nice piece of string could come handy another time and so he busied himself with untangling the knots. As soon as the string had come off he rolled it into a ball and chucked it into his pocket. There were two parcels and both were wrapped neatly in brown paper. Each paper had been written on. The first bore the name Ran was going under at the moment and the other one had his written upon. Diego looked at the letters written out in a very fine hand all decoratively ornamented as it was the fashion on the continent. This could never be the hand of one of the English shopkeepers. No this certainly must be Ranuccio's own hand. With fascination he studied the upward and downward strokes, strong willful and yet delicate.

  
  


Just then the door opened and in came Ranuccio. “Ah! Molto bene! Sono qui. Aprilo, aprilo per favore.”1

Diego started with the parcel addressed to himself and as soon as the paper came off and was stretched and folded up again, he looked at a stack of small books. He looked at the titles “Spanish Grammar? Spanish – English dictionary? No lo entiendo?2”

Ran grinned his dirty grin again sitting on the bed cleaning his nails with his knife. “Ascolta. E 'tutto molto semplice.”3 said he. “You are going to be a maestro, you teach Spanish.” Ran got up and opened his parcel. It contained colour pigments, brushes of different size and quality, sponges, a razor blade, some vellum and paper and in a separately pack wrapped in flannel finely sliced and oval shaped slates of ivory. “E io sono il pittore di miniature, si vede!”4

  
  


Ran re-wrapped his stuff and shove it under the bed. Diego followed his example when there was another knock at the door. Diego got up and drew his dagger again, but Ran waved his hand indicating that he should put it away. Ran opened the door to a formidably dressed man servant who held a kerchief under his nose clearly indicating that he was not used to that kind of stink in this part of the city.

  
  


“Monseigneurs Tomassino and Alatriste, I presume.” The man said in a very arrogant nasal tone. “Al vostro servizio.” Ran replied for them both and ushered the man to enter. The man cleared his throat whilst looking around in the room. He took the kerchief from his nose and dabbed his forehead with it. “You Monsigneurs are invited to present yourselves at this address. You can read of course.” Ran and Diego both nodded. “Very good, very good indeed. Gentlemen, until tomorrow. At this address.” And the door fell shut behind him.

 

 

“Do you think father will allow me to make some changes here at Richmond?” Charles asked blinking lazily into the sunlight that fell in stripes through the shutters. He lifted his head of Buckingham's chest looking at the man's face. “Do you?”

George pushed the prince’s head back down and continued to twirl his fingers through Charles’ long black locks. “Mmmh.” He said and the vibrations in his chest made the boy chuckle with delight.

**Click[ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html) for Part 4**   


 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

  
1Translates from Italian “Ah! Very good! They are here. Open it, open it please.”

2Translates from Spanish “I don't understand?”

3Translates from Italian “Listen. It's all very simple.”

4Translates from Italian “And I am the painter of miniatures, you see!”


	4. To Court

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00207ayp/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00208q8p/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00209kck/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020bbg3/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020ce79/)  
  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1066

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

 

  
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Sua culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**

 

Ranuccio entered the room with a stack of parcels tightly secured between chin and arms. He dropped his load onto the bed and started shouting “NO, NO-NO-NO, NO!”  
Diego who had tried to put on his ladder ridden stockings, trying to place the holes and ladders as best as possible so that they would be perfectly hidden by his boots, stopped in mid action.  
“¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?”1

 

“No! Non mettere quelli. Aspetta!”2  
Just then the door was knocked and opened and in came four men servants carrying a large tin bathtub. Followed by a string of more servants all carrying pails some filled with hot others with cold water.

Thanks to the seemingly never-ending string the tub soon was filled and at last they were left with towels, a coarse soap bar and a brush.

 

Diego had to grin, this Italian never failed to impress. Not only did he manage to come back from his daily forages with either food, money or other useful stuff, but also had managed them to get an invite to the palace where they would pose as painter and teacher. If they were lucky and taken into employment they would be dealing with the subjects of their assignment on a daily basis and could study the habits of man and boy from close quarters. There surly must be a weak link to be found that they finally could fulfill their orders.

 

Whilst Diego had been musing Ranuccio had stripped off shirt and pants and now stark naked stared at the Spaniard who was still as half dressed as he had found him when entering the room.

 

“Cosa stai aspettando? Liberati dei tuoi vestiti! Oh, e non avrete più bisogno di loro, sono per il fuoco. Ho ci ha di nuovi.”3  
“¡Usted no se va a quemar la ropa! ¡Sólo sobre mi cadáver!”4

 

Ranuccio grinned his dirty grin again as he stripped Diego of his stockings and shirt. Just as he had done with his own clothes the discarded the lot in a heap in a corner of the room. He then grabbed Diego by his cock and led him to the bath tub. Diego's body immediately sprang to life and the Italian started to giggle. “Oh, io penso che in primo luogo tendono a questo prima di prendere un bagno.”5

 

Ranuccio got down on his knees and without hesitation popped Diego's erection into his mouth. But Diego pushed him back, “¡No, espera! Quiero follar debidamente.”6  
So Ran got up and pushed Diego to sit back on the bed. He then lowered himself onto Diego's lap stirring the hardened cock into the proper position before sitting down. Diego groaned on impact and let his head fall into his neck.

 

However Diego suddenly remembered that they hadn't locked the door and he shot up again, forcing Ranuccio to cling on for dear life. “Cosa stai facendo? Siediti!”7  
Diego sat down again but hissed “Nos olvidamos de cerrar la puerta.”8  
  
Ranuccio giggled even more. “Questo mi ricorda …”9 and he then began to explain. Diego knew by now that Ran had been a soldier in the service of the rich and influential family of Farnese, a family of the Italian nobility, not unlike he himself. After the war Ranuccio had turned to roam the streets of Rome. He had several prostitutes under his 'care' but also had not been to proud to offer himself against a substantial amount of money.

 

The story Ranuccio was retelling now was of these times. He had been out at night and a rich man had offered him a large sum for his services. Ran had dragged the man into one of the plenty dark corners of Rome's narrow streets near the Colloseum. The streets around the Colloseum were well known for these kind of activities and therefore regularly controlled by Carabineri. Ran had been prepared and his balloon pants hadn't been sewn between his buttocks. So all he needed to do was to pull them asunder. His client had his cock already up his arse and was panting when they heard the footfall of a Carabineri coming close. Ran had pushed his client back into the dead end street right up against a wall and with this move the man's cock had penetrated deeply. To shut him up Ran stuffed a handkerchief into the man's mouth. But then fished for the man's hand and directed him into his fly and onto his heated prick. With hand firmly clasping the man's he made the man to rub him hart. And just as the Carabineri stopped short in front of their narrow dead end they both came.

 

The story had Diego very much aroused and Ran could feel the cock swelling and enlarging inside him. He began to lean backwards, his sweaty hands grabbing Diego’s likewise moist knees for stability. “Toccarmi!”10

Diego reached down and started to fondle Ran's testicles milking him. The Italian had to bite his lip to stifle a cry of lust. Despite his sweaty hands he dared to lean even further back pushing his pelvis forward. “Nessuno è mai stato così profondo. Tu sei l'unico che mai per raggiungere così lontano.”11

They both kept quite still until Ran couldn't bear it any longer but wiggled sideways until he and Diego released at the same time.

 

They just had lowered themselves into the bath tub when the door opened and a servant asked them if they required more hot water. They affirmed and grinned as the door was shut again.

 

 

  
  


James entered his private chambers and as anticipated Robert Carr was waiting for him. But unlike the days when Robert had been his favourite, this time the man was not waiting undressed on the bed. The man was waiting fully dressed in the ante room and when the King entered he found that he wasn't annoyed nor was he keen to get close to the man who had once been his number one.

 

He signaled Robert to sit down again and walked past him out into his bedchamber. Robert Carr sat for a long while waiting, wondering if the King would return and asked him to join his bed. But the night went by and nothing happened. The King was in deep slumber.

 

**Click[ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html) for Part 5**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1Translates from Spanish “Why? What's the matter?”

2Translates from Italian “No! Don't put those on. Wait!”

3Translates from Italian “What are you waiting for? Get rid of your clothes! Oh, and you will not need them anymore, they are for the fire. I’ve got us new ones.”

4Translates from Spanish “You are not going to burn my clothes! Only over my dead body!”

5Translates from Italian “Oh I think we should first tend to this before taking a bath.”

6Translates from Spanish “No, wait! I want to shag you properly.”

7Translates from Italian “What are you doing? Sit down!”

8Translates from Spanish “We forgot to lock the door.”

9Translates from Italian “This reminds me ...”

10Translates from Italian “Touch me!”

11Translates from Italian “Nobody has ever been so deep. You are the only one ever to reach that far.”


	5. At Your Service

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00207ayp/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00208q8p/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00209kck/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020bbg3/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020ce79/)  
  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1162

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

 

  
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
  
  
  
  
  


George Villiers, Duke of Buckingham entered the King's chamber finding Robert Carr hunched over a table fast asleep. He went and shook the man by the shoulder. “Somerset, I think it is time to leave.” He said. The addressed stretched, rubbed his eyes and looked up at the speaker and then blushed. “It wasn’t my idea.” stammered Robert face crimson red. “I know, I know. It's alright. You better leave now.” Repeated George and Carr wasn't waiting but made a dash towards the door.

  
  
George didn't wait until the door closed behind Robert Carr but went straight into the King’s bedroom. There he stripped all of his clothes and crawled into the bed snuggling up to James' back. The king turned around flung his arm and leg over George's body and murmured “George?” “Yes, Jamie darling, it's me. Sleep. We speak in the morning.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Charles woke and stretched his arm to touch the man he suspected on the other side of the bed. However the linen was cold, George gone. Charles got up and opened the curtains, outside it was still dark. The Prince drew the curtains shut with one angry move. 'Couldn't wait to crawl back to my old man. Don't think you can come back and stay in my bed.' He vowed himself to let George's pleas which surely would come fall on deaf ears.

 

Now already awake he yelled angrily for his man servant. The poor man arrived disheveled still trying to get into his breeches. “Your Highness?” “Get me my breakfast man, and get dressed. Look at the state of you. Am I surrounded only by idiots?!” Charles poured his entire anger over the man.

 

The servant bowed and closed the door again. “Fuck, he's in a bad mood today.” He knocked at all the alcoves of the other servants on his way to the kitchen. If he wasn't allowed to sleep neither should they. As the heads popped out one after the other he shouted, “The Prince is up. Wants his breakfast, get started. What are you waiting for you lazy buggers.”

 

 

A quarter of an hour later Charles was dressed and his breakfast was waiting for him on a side table in his room. He dismissed all his servants and sat down for his meal. He suddenly felt very strongly that it had been a mistake to leave Richmond and come to London to live in St. James's Palace.

 

But he never had thought that George would take the first opportunity to return to Whitehall and into his father's bed.

 

Charles suddenly was suffocated by his own tears, he crawled back on the his bed like a wounded animal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Diego and Ran squeaky clean with hair washed and fresh clothes adoned called at Whitehall Palace. They had been summoned to meet with the Duke of Buckingham. But they had to wait for a long while. The first person they came across was a William Murray. The boy told them to sit down and wait they would be called in soon.

 

William kept himself slightly apart from them. But was the first called into the meeting chamber. Another twenty mintues went by and Ran was getting fidgety wanting to leave, but Diego calmed him. “Manténgalo así, Ran. No se puede tener a largo ahora. Pensar, que fue el que nos trajo hasta aquí.”1 The Italian pulled a face but settled down again. Just then the door opened and the page called out for “Monseigneurs Altariste and Tomasino.” It made Diego grin. Earlier that day he had asked Ran how it had com that the messenger had come up with his name. Ran had owned up to regularly forgetting about his incognito and therefore in a moment of un-concentration he had given his real name. However the 'Ingleses' had gotten it wrong and they would not correct them.

 

“Sono abbastanza vicino per me reagire.”2 Ran had explained grinning his usual mischievous grin.

 

 

 

 

 

The two strangers now bowing low were looking quite strange in their colourful attire, really outlandish. Holding his kerchief right up under his nose Buckingham waved the two to come forward.

 

“So what have we here?” the Duke asked the man standing next to him which turned out to be the messenger Ran had spoken to earlier and who had summoned them to the Whitehall palace.

 

“My Lord, we've 'ere an Italian painter and a Spanish sir who teaches the lingo.” The man explained. Just then the door opened and all present bowed low, so Diego and Ran followed the example.

 

Into the room entered the King walking right up to the Duke of Buckingham. “Hey, George, what have we got here?” He inquired. “Your Majesty, we were just inspecting the painter and the Spanish teacher.” The Duke replied pointing first at Ran and then at Diego.

 

The King walked up to the two still bowing low and walked around them taking a good look. “Seems OK to me, them.” The King said “As you were gentlemen.” And left the room again.

 

 

 

 

 

“Murray!” The Duke called out and William came forward bowing before the Duke. “Your Grace,” the boy responded. “Take these two and bring them over to St. James's. Let them take quarters there. I shall introduce them to his Royal Highness myself.” So Diego and Ran were dismissed and ordered to follow Murray.

 

“Disculpe, señor. Excuse me, sir. Where are you to take us?” Diego wanted to know. “To St. James's Palace, sir. That's where his Royal Highness the Prince of Wales has his quarters.” Hearing this words Ran grinned. “And señor, you are to take us there?” “Yes, you will be living there.” Ran poked Diego with his elbow grinning even more. “Siamo a vivere nel palazzo. Non è perfetto?”3

 

 

 

Murray entered with the two at the servants entrance pointing out to them that they always under all circumstances had to use this entry. As soon as the door fell shut behind them Murray excused himself and vanished. The man servant he left them in care, ushered the two into an annex and left them there in a flight of three rooms indicating that these were for them to use. The man bowed and was about to leave when Ran called him back. “Aspetta, Mister. Che dire le nostre cose alla locanda?4 What aboute oure sings, eh? Arrh, il matto.5” Diego moved forward grabbing the servant by the arm “Our things at the Inn?” The man nodded and replied “taken care of. Will be brought to you, not to worry.” Then he left. Ran was furious but Diego told him that their stuff was to be brought to their new quarters at the palace and truly a few hours later crates were delivered to them containing all their belongings.

  
  
  
**Click[ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html) for Part 6**   
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------  


 

1Translates from Spanish “Keep it down, Ran. It can't take to long now. Think of, you were the one who got us here.”

2Translates from Italian “They are close enough for me to react to it.”

3Translates from Italian “We are to live in the palace. Isn't that just perfect?”

4Translates from Italian “Wait, Mister. What about our things at the Inn?”

5Translates from Italian “The fool.”


	6. The Crown Prince

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)   
  


Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1162

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

 

  
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**   
  
  
  
  


 

With all their things arrived Diego and Ran began to unpack and stow their stuff away. The three rooms were two bedchambers and a study living area. But the two decided that they would only need one bedroom and started to move the furniture around.

At first they were worried and listened if one of the servants would come and tell them off or possibly the Duke or the Prince himself.  
However nobody seemed to care and so by end of the day they had a proper study and a separate living area.

  
  


The night in the strange beds and surroundings felt strange however and they were glad to cuddle close together and feeling the other's body was consolation.

 

 

 

The next morning they looked at each other sheepishly for being such sissies, but it had been the first time for both to spend under such a splendid roof. As soon as they made the first noises there was a knock at the door and a servant came to bring break fast on a tray. Ran and Diego said their 'gracias' and 'grazie' and expected to hear something about the rearranged rooms but the servant left without making a notice.

  
  


“Bene, non sembrano preoccuparsi.”1 said Ran shoving a buttered scone with a large dollop of jam into his mouth. “Lo stavo aspettando per dire qualcosa.”2 He added with his mouth full.

  
  


“Yo también.”3 said Diego licking the running honey from his chin.

 

 

 

An hour later they were both summoned again. A page boy was leading them many flights of stairs up and over to another wing of the building. The walls were all decorated with large paintings and the wooden staircase and its railing was delicately carved. But they had no time to stop and stare as the boy pressed on and they had a hard time to follow.

  
  


The page stopped at a large door all expensively carved and gilded and knocked. He opened and waved them to follow. The room behind the door was bigger than their three rooms together but only sparsely furnished. There was a large desk at one end and an easel on which there was mounted a large slate board. Diego was glad that he had remembered to fetch the books when he saw Ran grabbing some paper and coal sticks for sketching.

 

 

Near the desk they saw William Murray hands placed on the desk. The Prince was slumped in a chair wiggling forwards and backwards whilst conjugating a latin word.

The slate board had been filled with word in latin and french and the professor pointed at a word which the Prince had to repeat the tenses he had learnt.

Seeing the two new arrivals the professor nodded in greeting which Diego and Ran returned. Murray's head remained between his arms and he didn’t dare to look up, whilst the Prince simply ignored them, struggling with his repertoire. When reaching the gerundive he stuck. It was then that Diego and Ran realized that Murray stood with his trousers down, as the Professor approached him and began to spank him with a stick. Murray bit his lips as his buttocks coloured. All the time the Prince continued to wiggle his chair and now watching the spanking intensely he reached into his fly and masturbated.

 

  
Ran was quick to catch the scene on his paper when the door behind them opened and Buckingham entered. He stepped behind Ran and looked onto the drawing over Ran's shoulder. Ran noticing the Duke folded his sketch. Buckingham grinned and stepped forward to greet the Prince.

 

Charles hand got stuck in his pants when he tried to withdraw it hastily.  
Buckingham grinned and with a few words to the Professor and Murray, the two bowed. Murray wrapped up his pants and followed the Professor out of the room.

 

 

“Your Royal Highness, may I introduce you to our latest addition to your staff.” Buckingham said addressing the Prince with a clear sneer in his voice. The Prince seemed to overlook the slant and got up still fiddling with his pant. He then fished for a walking cane and followed Buckingham to meet Diego and Ran.

  
  


Ran shot Diego a brief glance as the Prince distinctively limped towards them.

  
  


Buckingham started with Diego, pointing at him he said to the Prince “This is your Spanish teacher, your Grace. A man by the name of Altariste.”  
“Capitán Diego Alatriste y Tenorio a su servicio, su Alteza Real.”  
Diego bowed low waving his hat in a perfect curtsy as required at the Real Alcázar de Madrid. “Sp … Sp … Spanish? Is th … th … that rrrealy needed, George?” The Prince asked. Diego wondered at the stammer but Buckingham seemed to be used to it as he didn't not battered one eyelid. “I am afraid, your Grace.”

 

 

“And this man,” Buckingham moved on to Ranuccio, “is your painter. Ranco Tomasino.” Ranuccio bit his lip not to snarl at the wrong introduction. “E 'un onore, Vostra Altezza Reale. Se volete chiamarmi Ran, è molto più facile. Se la vostra Altezza Reale mi permette assiste alle lezioni giornaliere di fare un po schizzi prima di iniziare con le sedute per il ritratto.”4 Ran performed a bow to his best abilities as he never had met a noble of such high ranking before.

  
  


“Monseigneurs, this is all for today. Your duties start tomorrow from …” Buckingham looked at the Prince and waited. “Ele … eleven??? Is that sui … sui … suitable, George.” “Yes, your Grace, that is perfect. So from eleven o'clock here in this room. Do you think, Monsigneurs, you will find your way about the house or shall we arrange for a page to get you?”

  
  


They agreed upon that for the first three days they would be picked up and brought to the room. As soon as Diego and Ran took their leave they heard the Prince whisper, “what did that Italian fellow say?” Buckingham translated and the Prince nodded “Oh. Ran. OK.”

  
  


The two friend exchanged glances, this Buckingham knew his languages and was a force to reckon with.

  
  


As soon as Diego and Ran had left the room the door was opened again and Buckingham called for a servant to fetch Murray. Diego and Ran slowed down to see what would happen and saw how Murray ran along the gallery and entered the room.

  
  
Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134007.html) for Part 7  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------  


 

1Translates from Italian “Good, they don't seem to care.”

2Translates from Italian “I was expecting him to say something.”

3Translates from Spanish “Me too.”

4Translates from Italian “It is an honor, your Royal Highness. If you like to call me Ran, it is much easier. If your Royal Highness allows I shall attend the daily lessons to do some sketches before we start with the sittings for the portrait.”


	7. Buckingham

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)   
  


Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17, adult

Word Count: 1044

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

 

  
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html#cutid1) )**   
  
  
  


 

As soon as Murray had entered the room and closed the door he was beckoned to come closer.

  
  


Charles watched with suspicion as Buckingham ordered Murray to strip and turn around to present his bottom. Buckingham went to Charles and grabbed him by his neck. He forced the Prince to take a good look at the Whipping Boy's back which was still red and sore from the treatment with the Professor's cane. “Kiss him better!” Buckingham demanded of Charles and as Charles attempted to refuse the Duke's walking cane hit the Prince. Not as hard as what Murray had endured but hard enough to make Charles jump and finally bent to press his lips on Murray's buttocks. Buckingham announced that in future every time Murray was punished for some mistake Charles had made, Charles had to repeat the treatment that now followed.

  
  


Buckingham grinned and ordered Charles to strip as well. Again the order was forced with a smack of the cane until Charles obeyed. Buckingham made Charles to give Murray a blow-job who had been aroused by the kissing sensation on his arse. Murray had to sit up on the desk and Charles to bend over and lick and suck Murray's cock. Meanwhile Buckingham circled around the desk, punishing the boy who would not do as demanded with a whack of his cane. Never hard enough to leave a mark but still painful enough to make the recipient do what was asked.

  
  


Soon Murray was groaning loudly and Buckingham used the silver handle of his cane rubbing along the cleft of Charles' exposed bottom. Stopping at the anus and pressed with force only when Charles relaxed to let the cane penetrate the cane was removed. This treatment made Charles horny and soon he moaned as he worked Murray's erection.

 

Diego and Ran had dallied on the stair and soon were rewarded with the noises the boys made inside the room. All of the servants seemed to have vanished and the two stood and listened as the moaning grew louder and needier.

  
  


Ran looked at Diego and remarked “Oh, come avrei voluto vedere cosa succede là dentro.”1

  
  


“¿No es bastante evidente?”2 Both grinned and made their way down the stairs before somebody could catch them eavesdropping.

 

 

 

On his way out Buckingham remembered the sketch he had seen in Ran’s hand and so he went to the quarters of the two new arrivals. He entered without knocking and found both very astonished at his appearance. Without further ado Buckingham demanded to be handed the sketch.

 

  
Ran played stupid at first pretending not to know what the Duke was talking about as Buckingham addressed him in English at first. On Ran's refusal the Duke moved closer and repeated his request in perfect Italian. Ran looked at the man's face and saw the cruelty glimmering in the man's dark eyes. He turned towards Diego shrugged and went to produce the piece of paper.

  
  


Buckingham unrolled the paper and checked the drawing. He then grinned and with a bow and a very polite and soft voice said, “You two never dare to refuse my orders, you hear?” Both men nodded and Buckingham left without further ado.

 

 

 

Back in Whitehall palace James was writing on his studies of witchcraft when the guard at the door announced Buckingham. James looked up from his writings and waved George to come closer.

  
  


As soon as the guard had closed the door again George bent down and kissed the King long and deep. “Oh, Jamie, how I missed you.” He sighed. The King smiled, “is that so George? What, may I asked has kept you then?” George knew that he was teased and screwed his eyes up, sighing even more and replied “Your spoilt brat, who else.”  
The King giggled hysterically. “Oh, the charming Prince of Wales? What has he done this time?” George fetched a chair and dragged it to sit next to James. He then went to the sideboard and filled a glass with brandy. “Do you want one too, Jamie love?” The King nodded and Buckingham returned with two tumblers in his hands.

  
  


“So what was it?” asked James again after having a sip of the brandy. “Charles is not putting any effort into his studies.” George complained, “Poor Murray had to suffer for it again.”  
The King snorted, “that's what he's here for, isn't he? What else is a Whipping boy good for? And he will be rewarded when his time expires. He's well aware of that.” George nodded, “but I don't like to see that Charles is taking any profit of that.” The King's eyebrow slowly went upwards, “profit?”

  
  


George nodded, “Darling, have a look at that. Our Italian painter made this sketch whilst Murray was spanked as you can see. And now look at what your son is doing.” The King giggled. “We should frame it and put it up in our bedroom, George. It might inspire us as well.”

  
Buckingham had to laugh and almost spat his brandy into the King's face. Preventing this to happen he choked and started to cough violently. James got up to pat his back for relief.

 

 

 

“Now, now, George. I am sure you have been delighted finding a sadomasochistic streak in the Prince's character. Isn't that just right up your street?” George blushed but is was useless to deny.

  
  


“Darling dear, you simply know me to well. How can I deny?”

  
  


“So tell me then, what kind of punishment have you cooked up in your wicked brain and has the Prince already had his helping of it?” George described the punishment he had brought upon the Prince in every detail and saw how the King spread his legs to release the pressure building in his crotch. Buckingham dropped his shoe from his right foot and moved his leg upward so that his foot came to rest on the King's fly. He then began to rub.

 

  
The King gasped and George smiled at him. “Let's go to bed darling.” He cooed and at the same time made a mental note to call upon the Italian the next day.

  
  
**Click[ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134855.html) for Part 8**   
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------  


 

1Translates from Italian “Oh, how I wished I could see what's going on in there.”

2Translates from Spanish “Isn't it quite obvious?”

 


	8. Audience with the King

#  [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)

  
  


Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17, adult

Word Count: 1044

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

 

  
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134007.html#cutid1) )**   
  
  


 

Diego and Ran were still snuggled up in bed. It was a Sunday morning and despite being late Autumn the sun was shining bright through the windows. Diego was stretching and then pulling Ran over for a kiss, when the door was flung open and in came the Prince of Wales himself.

 

 

He limped into the middle of the room and pounded his walking cane impatiently on the floor before leaning heavily on it. “Wha … Wha... What does tha… tha... that m... m... m... m... mean?” He pushed a servant aside who had rushed to ask if the Prince would require a chair to sit.

 

Ran pulled a frown. “Non ha mai sentito di bussare prima di entrare in una stanza?”1  
Diego poked him under the cover but unfortunately hit one of Ran’s ticklish spots and so his bed fellow started to giggle. The Prince pounced his cane again and shouted “Get up. T... T... Time for m… m... m... m... mass. Get dr... dr... dr.. dressed.”

 

 

“Egli vuole che noi di andare in chiesa, la pompinaio.”2  
Diego got up as well and scratched his crotch. “Mierda. Su casa, sus reglas.”3 snarled Diego at Ran and stepped into his britches.

 

A couple of minutes later they were out walking the few yards to Whitehall palace. The Prince in a sedan chair carried by servants at the front with his personal guards around all armored and ready.

 

They went through St. James's Park on a small footpath. The fact that the day was dry and sunny made the walk easy. But Diego dreaded the possibility to be dragged out on a wet and dark morning and make this journey as the path was not lit at all. However the servants seemed to be used to the procedure and trotted behind. Ran who had been impatient at the slow pace of the sedan chair had been held up by William Murray as he was about to surpass the Prince and his guards.

 

“No, sir! You are not allowed to go in front of his Royal Highness. You must stay behind.” He was told.

 

 

“Alégrate de que el sol está brillando.”4 Diego whispered making Ran aware of what might come on the Sundays to follow.  
Murray staid close by to make sure that the two foreigners wouldn't cause a stir by doing something foolish. “You know, Monseigneurs, that in two days is the Prince's birthday? Oh, of course not, you just arrived. Yes, there will be festivities at the palace and fireworks.” Diego and Ran exchanged glances. “All the servants are invited as well, well to celebrate on the palace grounds, that is. Not with his Highness in persona.” Murray smiled broadly in anticipation. “As you both are his teachers more or less, you might even be invited to the celebrations in the palace.”

 

“Cuántos años tiene el Príncipe va a ser?”5 Diego asked but the blank on Murray's face made it clear that he hadn't understood the question. “How old?” Diego repeated. “OH! Twenty. His Royal Highness is going to be twenty.” Now it was Ran looking stupefied. “Es vigésimo cumpleaños del Príncipe en dos días.”6 Diego explained.  
“Venti. Oh, quanto tempo fa. Ho voluto ancora una volta avevo vent'anni.”7 sighed Ran. “Pinche idiota.”8 Diego muttered but couldn't help to grin.

 

The train arrived at Whitehall palace and stopped at the entrance to the Royal chapel. The servants all rushed along a gallery leading to a courtyard next to the chapel from where they would attend the mass.  
The prince and his guards and the members of his household walked into the chapel. Murray tugged Diego and Ran by their sleeves and beckoned them to follow him inside just as Diego was about to follow the servants into the courtyard. “No, Monseigneurs You are expected inside.” The Whipping boy said.

 

Murray pointed out a spot at the back-end of the eastern aisle before leaving to go further and find his place near the Prince. As soon as he arrived he received two slaps to the back of his head for the Prince's late arrival.

 

 

After mass the two were called to officially meet the King and give their rapports on the progress the Prince was making with his studies. Ran who had been informed that he wasn't only to paint the Prince’s portrait but also should teach him how to draw was summoned first.  
Before he was led into the room the Chamberlain explained in detail how he had to behave and how many curtsies were expected of him. Ran turned to Diego and rolled his eyeballs but when ushered into the room managed to remember everything and produced his best possible curtsies. When he was told to come closer he managed his first look at the King. James was sitting on an armchair of ebony wood exquisitely carved his arms resting on two lions heads which formed the end of the armrests. Buckingham was standing to the King's right bent over whispering into the King's ears. On the King's left there was another chair not quite as elaborately decorated with a green and gold striped cushion on it. Throughout the meeting the chair remained empty as the Queen had died the year before. The Prince of Wales was standing behind the King's chair with other members of the King’s court.

 

The Duke of Buckingham unrolled sheets of paper for the King to review and Ran soon recognised them as his sketches and drawings. The King nodded and pointed at one in particular and whispered something into Buckingham's ear. Buckingham grinned and nodded.

 

“So. He is the Italian to show our son how to draw.” James addressed Ran with a high-pitched nasal voice. “Splendid. Splendid indeed. What you say, George?! Quite an artist the man. Yes, yes. Like this drawings, indeed. Splendid.” Ran clearly not being spoken to remained silent and just curtsied again as the King's gaze fell upon him. Cold sweat was running down his shoulders and he had to restrain himself not to shiver violently. He prayed that the King would not ask him to speak for he surely wasn't able to utter one straight sentence in English.

 

 

“So. Speak he up, how's our son the Prince of Wales faring in his exercises. Do we have some of Charles' drawings, George?” Ran shot a glance over to Buckingham but the Duke didn't indicated for him to respond but rather spoke to the King. “Indeed, your majesty, we have.” He beckoned a servant who brought more paper rolls. This time the King looked and shook his head. “I say, Sir, you need to concentrate more. What you say, Sir?! Practice, Sir, practice. That is the key to everything, practice. Isn't it so, George?” Buckingham nodded and the Prince blushed.

 

“I … I … I … only ha... ha... have st... st... st... started. F… F.... F.... F....” The Prince stammered and was cut short by and impatient wave of the King's hand. “Let's not have anything of your nonsense, Sir. What?! You have to make an effort, Sir.” The Prince blushed even more.

 

Buckingham beckoned Ran to leave who bowed low and carefully stepping backwards until he reached the door.

 

 

As soon as Diego was through with the same procedure and obviously had made the same experience as Ran they were told to return to St. James's Palace. The two looked at each other utterly lost. This time there were no servants they could follow and no Murray to point them into the right direction. Ran couldn't even remember which direction they had come from.

 

A rushing by servant was held up to point toward the exit of Whitehall Palace and when they reached the portal they had another look around.  
But this was Westminster not London and all they could see was woodland and a few buildings far and in-between. So Diego turned towards one of the guards and asked which way to take to St. James’s Palace. The guard grunted something into his beard and pointed his halberd to the West and the forest.

 

 

It took longer to get back to St. James's than it had taken them to get to Whitehall in the first place. They stopped several times discussing or rather disputing if they had taken the right route. At one point they almost got into a fight again as Ran hot tempered pulled out his knife and wiggled it about under Diego's nose.  
“Detener esa mierda. Yo tengo hambre.”9  
As Ran in his rage didn't responded immediately he left him standing.  
“Métetelo por el culo.”10

 

They were still brawling when a group of cut-purses emerged from the trees. Swinging clubs and knives.  
Ran swiveling his butterfly knife and Diego unsheathing his rapier and the Vizcaina were immediately prepared. “Tengo otra daga en la bota, si ayuda.”11 Diego mentioned and grinned.

“Manterrò questo in mente, grazie.”12 The two started to laugh and by doing so irritated the attackers. “Oh, questo sarà divertimento. Che si trova esattamente la deviazione avevo bisogno.”13

Diego roared with laughter, “Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo.”14

  
Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134939.html) for Part 9

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


 

1Translates from Italian “Has he never heard of knocking before entering a room?”

2Translates from Italian “He wants us to go to church, the cocksucker.”

3Translates from Spanish “Shit. His house, his rules.”

4Translates from Spanish “Be glad that the sun is shining.”

5Translates from Spanish “How old is the Prince going to be?”

6Translates from Spanish “It's the Prince's twentieth birthday in two days.”

7Translates from Italian “Twenty. Oh, how long ago. I wished I was twenty again.”

8Translates from Spanish “Fuckin' idiot.”

9Translates from Spanish “Stop that bullshit. I'm hungry.”

10Translates from Spanish “Stick it up your arse.”

11Translates from Spanish “I have another dagger in my boot, if it helps.”

12Translates from Italian “I keep that in mind, thank you.”

13Translates from Italian “This will be fun. This is exactly the diversion I needed.”

14Translates from Spanish “I totally agree.”


	9. Attacked

#  [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)

Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17, adult

Word Count: 1133

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134007.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mencata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 8](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134855.html#cutid1) )**

 

Ranuccio's blade was fifteen inches long. Diego had never come across a knife like that. Ran was able to open it with the swing of his wrist. He held his knife arm outstretched whilst the left was closer to his body ready to defend himself from an attack. However Diego was worried as Ran had not sword and therefore had to fight on closer range. The friends stood back to back with the cut-purses forming a circle around them.

 

“Ir para elmás fuerte primero. Se desalentarán los demás.”1 Diego said and Ran replied, “Non c'è bisogno di dirmelo. Sono stato nei combattimenti precedenti. Guardate voi stessi.”2 The two friends got into fighting position. This irritated their attackers and apart from four the rest backed of a little.

“Non è giusto. Rende molto di semplice. Solamente due ciascuno..”3 complained Ran and made Diego laugh at the remark. Now Diego had to parry the fist hit but his fighting skills saw the blow coming and before the stout man could hit home with the club the Toledo blade cut into the man's fighting arm. The man yelped and the club fell to the ground. Blood seeped into the man's rough linen shirt. The next wielding a wooden staff fared not better with the staff sliced by the Vizcaina blade. Diego felt Ran's back pressing against his as the Italian moved backwards to move out of the way of his attackers blades. Then with a jump forward he stabbed his knife through his attacker's wrist. “Ho avrebbe dovuto prendere la mia Schiavona con me. Ricordami la prossima volta, si, Diego.”4 “Desde luego. Sin duda alguna.”5

 

The four men were disarmed soon and all attackers made a quick retreat into the forest. “¿Por qué no tiene su espada con usted? Todos lleva un arma.”6 wondered Diego. He remembered quite clearly having seen Ran's schiavona. Diego had admired the elegant sword with the elaborately decorated blade made of Damascene steel and the beautifully filigreed basket hilt. However Ran seemed to prefer his knife which was easily hidden in the pockets of his calzabrache.

 

With their attackers fled the two could concentrate once more on how to get back to St. James's Palace. Their dispute utterly forgotten. The two followed the path further and there were the path bent to the North they saw the palace. Glad to have made it back their steps turned to strides and soon the two were running, racing who would be the first to arrive at the gate. They both arrived at the same time out of breath but still laughing.

 

As soon as they walked through the gate William Murray came running. “Monseigneurs, you are requested at the library. Please follow me.” He shouted already from afar. Ran and Diego looked at each other but rushed to meet William halfway. He then ushered them to follow him. On the way to the library he explained that the Prince had arrived earlier and enquired after them. The servants had to start a search of the house and grounds as nobody could give the Prince any information on the foreign gentlemen's whereabouts.

 

Charles was clearly relieved to see the two entering the library. It soon turned out that the Prince had been informed that robbers had been waylaying some of his staff on the way back and knowing that the two were still unfamiliar with the surrounding grounds he had feared for their safety.

But those fears were soon destroyed as both agreed to only go out armed in future and both could provide proof of their abilities with handling a weapon. Charles had summoned his own fencing master who was waiting in the school room. Diego and Ran smiled and tried to convince the Prince that such a training wasn't at all necessary as both had a past in soldiering. But Charles wasn't convinced. So Ran had to fetch his schiavona and both had to follow the Prince into the school room.

 

Upstairs in their school room Charles' fencing teacher Joseph Swetham was waiting for the group warmed up and rapier ready. The first to be challenged for a spar was Ran. The Italian couldn't wipe the grin of his face as he bowed his curtsy and went into the first position. “Prima!” Ran announced his first fencing position with his hand was in first position with the arm extended, blade parallel to the ground and hand above head height. The feet were separated. The weight appeared to be centred between the feet. Swetham's eyebrow shot up in astonishment. He turned to Ran asking where he had learnt this style. Ran bowed again and informed the fence master that he had studied with Ridolfo Capoferro the famous Italian fencing champion and master in handling a rapier.

 

Joseph Swetham was interested to see more and Ran had to demonstrate the basics. So Ran went back into first position again. He then called out the others as he went.

“Seconda” Ran's hand was lowered to shoulder height with the hand in second position.

“Terza” The hand moved to third position and at the middle of the body at about waist height with the weight on the back foot..

“Quarta” Ran called out and moved to fourth position with the arm extended, hand below shoulder level. The blade held parallel to the ground and weight shifted slightly forward.

“Qinta” and “Sesta” followed suite with the point of the sword dips slightly below the hand and the weight is on the back foot. He then held the sword with the blade parallel to the ground and the weight is on the forward foot. With a dagger in the left hand the dagger arm is extended at shoulder height and the left shoulder forward.

Swetham and Charles were both impressed only Diego tutted slightly as he had trained the “La Destreza” with don Jerónimo Sánchez de Carranza the very famous Spanish swordsman.

 

The difference between the two schools was that the Italian was built on attack whilst the Spanish concentrated on defense. Stepping from one defensive guard position to the next. The fighter himself was to imagine a circle in which to move. This circle would be created around the radios of arm length and sword.

Ran watch very much interested and in the end all participants including the Prince of Wales agreed to put up a regular training schedule.

 

Now Ran and Diego had to tell and retell their encounter with the robbers and demonstrate each counter they had given in the attack. Of course there was the rule to enhance the conflict and Ran as well as Diego knew perfectly well how to play that card.

 

**Click[ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135340.html) for Part 10**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

1Translates from Spanish “Go for the strongest first. It will discourage the others.”

2Translates from Italian “No need to tell me. I have been in fights before. You watch out for yourself.”

3Translates from Italian “This is not fair. It makes it far to simple. Only two each.”

4Translates from Italian “I should have taken my schiavona with me. Remind me next time, will you, Diego.”

5Translates from Spanish “Of course. Most certainly.”

6Translates from Spanish “Why didn't you have your sword with you? Everybody is carrying a weapon.”


	10. An Invitation

#  [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)

Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17, adult

Word Count: 1407

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134007.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mencata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 8](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134855.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 9](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134939.html#cutid1) )**

 

The next morning just after daybreak Diego and Ran were woken by a pounding at their door. Outside stood William telling them that the Prince of Wales wanted to see them immediately. Ran and Diego rushed to get dressed and meet with the Charles in his private chambers.  
Charles had already been waiting and impatiently had walked up and down the room. As soon as his two foreign teachers arrived he informed them that he wanted them to accompany him to Richmond. William was astonished. “But tomorrow is your birthday, Your Grace. Everybody will be expecting you here.” However Charles' mind was set.

 

 

So Ran and Diego packed some stuff. “No olvide tomar su espada.”1 Was Ran reminded. When they arrived in the courtyard Charles had ordered to have three horses ready. Fifteen minutes later the three were riding out without Charles' bodyguard as protection. Diego was worried but there was nothing he could do. “William, tell the Duke where we have gone as soon as he comes.” Were his last words to Murray before riding out behind Charles and Ran.

 

 

At first Charles had planned to ride all the way down to Richmond but with only Ran and Diego as his companions had changed his mind and decided they would just cross through St. James's Park and down to the river and from their would take the barge up river. However they were halfway down the Birdwalk when masked men ambushed them and they had to turn their horses after a brief fight. During the course of the fight a shot had been fired and the bullet had hit Diego in the left arm. Ran had grabbed the reign of Diego's horse and swiftly had followed Charles who had turned his horse around and led the way back to the palace. Thanks to the high saddle construct Diego had managed to cling on but had slumped over and Ran was extremely worried.

 

 

One and a half hours later and Diego's wound was cleaned and dressed by William Harvey, the physician of King's James. Luckily it turned out that the bullet had just scraped the upper arm and damaged tissue only. Diego was ordered to rest and released with his arm in a sling.

 

Harvey promised to refresh the dressing on a daily basis and promised the Prince that the wound should be healed in about two weeks time. Harvey explained about the necessity to keep the wound clean. The Spaniard had listened to all this with gritted teeth and nodded. This wasn't his first injury and would be his last he was sure of. But William Harvey was not one to allow his patients to take unnecessary risks and so Diego was told to stay in bed for at least two days.

 

 

The news of the ambush had spread fast and the King had sent out men to find the perpetrators. Rumours that the attack had been from one of the anti Spain fractions within the nobility spread almost as fast as the news that Ran and Diego had saved the Prince's life.

 

Anyhow Diego was extremely annoyed by the fact that he had been ordered to bed but Ran made sure that he staid in bed for at least that day.

 

 

 

The next day saw every servant in the palace rushing and running as they all were extremely busy to prepare for the Prince's birthday celebrations. Garlands and additional candlesticks were brought into the dining hall which was in the official part of the palace. Tables were arranged and all anterooms to the hall were decorated.

 

The kitchen was buzzing with preparing specialities for the birthday dinner table. When the cook came to present the menu for the feast Ran and Diego, both standing at the Prince's side got a good look at it.

 

FIRST COURSE

Miniature pastries filled either with cod liver and beef marrow

A cameline meat "brewet" (pieces of meat in a thin cinnamon sauce)

Beef marrow fritters

Eels in a thick spicy puree

Loach in a cold green sauce flavored with spices and sage

Large cuts of roast and boiled meat

Saltwater fish

 

 

SECOND COURSE

“The best roast that may be had” (the cook had prepared for a boar on the spit)

Freshwater fish

 Broth with bacon

A meat tile (pieces of chicken and veal, simmered, sautéed, served in a spiced sauce of pounded crayfish tails, almonds and toasted bread and garnished with whole crayfish tails)

Capon pasties and crisps

Bream and eel pasties

Blang Mang

 

 

THIRD COURSE

Frumenty

Venison

Lampreys with hot sauce

Fritters

Roast bream and darioles

Sturgeon

Jellies and baked green Apricocks

 

 

 

Diego had insisted to be up and present at the Prince's birthday celebrations and when the King's physician Wiliam Harvey noticed that Ran had taken up the honey and brandy treatment for Diego's wound all nicely wrapped in best brown paper that was to had.  
“You clearly are trained soldiers both.” He had remarked whilst inspecting the wound. And to the King, Prince and Buckingham he reported that he expected a speeded healing process and described the treatment Ran was giving the wound.

  
“Isn’t that quite hurtful? Pouring brandy and honey onto an open wound?” The King demanded to know and Harvey agreed, “but it is the treatment soldiers are used to. And these two make no exception. It is expected to scar nicely.” It wouldn't be the first scar on Diego's body the physician confirmed explaining to his employer that whilst checking on Diego and Ran after the attack he had seen quite a handful of similar marks on both mens bodies.

 

  
The King was to arrive in the afternoon just before sunset. The Duke of Buckingham would be travelling with him from Whitehall. The horse guards had been ordered to line the path between Whitehall and St. James's and torches had been set up to light the King's way.

 

The King came with only the inner circles of courtiers and was led to the Hall straight on arrival.

 

 

 

William Murray came to see Diego and Ran before they were called for the banquet. “Monseigneurs,” William said with a stern face. “Today you will meet the king for the first time in private. I must warn you. The king usually makes a display of himself when out feasting. You have to be prepared to become witness of quite a spectacle.”

 

William explained that the King had strange eating and drinking habits. “His tongue is too large for his mouth, which ever made him speak full of  mouth, and made him drink very uncomely, as if eating his drink, which comes out into the cup of each side of his mouth.” William explained. Diego and Ran were advised not to take notice or offence. There were other habits of which the court at Whitehall had come to terms by now. William described that the King could be vulgar in speech and jokes throughout the dinner.

 

 

 

During the dinner the King indeed entered into philosophical dialogue with representatives of the church and as usually ended his thoughts with some comment that bordered on blasphemous. However, it was well known that James was never drunk at gatherings. It was just his way.

 

The two were instructed no matter what the king did or said always to follow as other at the table did. When the courtiers laughed at the King's jokes, so they were supposed to do the same and at no point taking any offence to what ever rude remark the king might make.

 

 

 

There was another habit of which Murray informed Diego and Ran. An aspect they had not had the chance to witness yet but most certainly would be confronted during the days festivities.

 

This was the fact that the King was very open about his relationship with George Villiers, the Duke of Buckingham. In fact he never ever had hidden his preferences towards the much younger man.

 

It was well known that the King James once openly kissed Francis Stewart Hepburn, Earl of Bothwell. Rumours were that their relationship had been a sexual one. When James inherited the English throne from Queen Elizabeth I, it was openly joked of the new English monarch in London that “Elizabeth was King: now James is Queen!”

 

The King left no doubt that George Villiers was in an intimate relationship with him, in fact King James himself was quite open about it. Ran and Diego should be aware that King James called the Duke his “wife” and called himself Villiers' “husband”!

  
**Click[ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135452.html) for Part 11**

\------------------------------------------------------------------

  


1Translates from Spanish “Don't forget to take your sword.”

 


	11. Family Feuds

 

#  [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)

Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17, adult

Word Count: 1143

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134007.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mencata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 8](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134855.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 9](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134939.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 10](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135340.html#cutid1) )**

 

 

  


However the dinner did not went as anticipated. After the first course the King suddenly demanded to see grounds and the second course had to be held up in the kitchen.

 

“Steenie? Where is my sweetheart!” James called out for Buckingham who had been with a group of courtiers discussing politics. “Come to me my sweet child and wife.” And leaning heavily on Buckingham's shoulder the King walked out into the court. Diego and Ran having been prepared for the King's unusual antics weren't prepared for what spectacle was to follow.

 

Whilst circling the courtyard his arm firmly around Buckingham's shoulder the king was moving his hand into the codpiece of his breeches. Ran poked Diego and made signals with his head to make the Spaniard aware. Diego however noticed that not one of the other guests seemed to be astonished. “Parecían estar acostumbrados a eso, por las miradas de él.”1

 

 

Then finally the second course was served and the king moderate in food and drink entertained himself by telling dirty jokes. One in particular had Ran, who was used to quite some foul language, almost spit his mouth load over the table. Diego who had been tense in the beginning loosened up. This was very much like dining with his soldier companion's and during the course of the meal he grew less and less intimidated by the presence of the King of England.

 

He didn't even minded that they had separated him from Ran who sat at the other end of the table next to the Prince of Wales. However at his end the atmosphere was relaxed thanks to the pranks of the King.  
As remarked by William Murray, the king made quite a mess eating and drinking and his drinking indeed reminded Diego more of that of a cat or a dog than a human. The king seemed to notice Diego's observations and to Alatriste's great astonishment stretched an enormous tongue out , flickering the end. The Spaniard grinned at the display raised his chalice and offered a toast to the King which made all present apart from James rise from their chairs to fall in.

 

Charles blushed and lowered his head. He so had dreaded this banquet and all his fears had come true. The worst of it was the open display of his father's affair with Buckingham. Every time the King called out for 'his wife' or remarked that he was the Duke's 'husband', Charles gritted his teeth.

 

It wasn't so much the remarks or the king's behaviour but the fact that he was jealous. So Charles kept Ran close at all times and displayed a similar behaviour of intimacy with the Italian. The prince knew that his behaviour would not offend his father by any means. He rather hoped that it would deeply injure the Duke.

 

 

After the second course the King called for another break. This time he walked off with only his 'sweetheart Steenie' as company. And as the minutes passed and the kitchen grew anxious about serving the last course the courtiers spread out to look for the Duke and the King.

 

Ran who had managed to tear himself off Charles' side started the search together with Diego. It wasn't too long that the two heard heavy breathing and moans from one of the not illuminated courtyards.  
As soon as Ran had met up with him Diego had whispered “¿Ha visto usted su lengua? ¿Sabes lo que dicen?”2  
Ran had giggled like a young girl and nodded. “Sì. Essi si riferiscono sia alla lunghezza cazzo dell'uomo.”3  
  
Both had looked at each other and grinned. Now having followed the noise they had heard they came across the king and Buckingham. Buckingham, hands against a wall, breeches between his feet was moaning loud with each push he received from James. Ran and Diego's eyes grew wide at the sight of the length of the King's erection which he thrusted continuously deep into the Duke. The King breathing heavy whispered into Buckingham's ear with each thrust. “My sweet child. My only dear and sweet child.” The Duke less than half the King's age, greeted each whispered word and thrust with returned statements of affection.

 

 

Ran and Diego exchanged looks and decided to silent retreat. However in the dark Diego tripped over the feet of a candlestick and crushed into hitting it with his injured arm. He howled in pain and this of course made the two lovers aware of their presence. Ran had come to Diego's assistance and tried to help him up. Buckingham and the King emerged from their dark corner, Buckingham still with a flushed face was tying his breeches and arranging his cannions. The King buttoning his codpiece back in place addressed the two. “Are you badly hurt, Senor? You better retreat to your rooms. Remember the good Harvey had ordered rest.” Diego was astonished not to be reprimanded for spying on the king and his favourite. On the contrary the King seemed to have liked the idea of being observed.

 

“You, what's your name, you are his friend, aren't you? You better make sure he goes off to his bed.” Ran being so addressed bowed and taking Diego's well arm over his shoulder and his left around Diego’s waist made their way hobbling back to their chambers.

 

 

The King and 'his wife' returned to the dining table excusing Ran and Diego. Then the third course was served. Harvey was sent to check on Diego again after his making contact with the candle stand.

 

As soon as the dinner was over the King got up and leaning on George Villiers left. He ordered everyone else to stay behind as there was still the fireworks planned. Then he stepped back into his carriage and with the Duke of Buckingham by his side was escorted back to Whitehall.

 

 

Charles burnt with fury. Nothing had worked out as he had planned. He had so looked forward to spent the night with the Duke and now George was gone. Charles could see the gout stricken fingers of his father over the soft flesh of Buckingham. He shuddered at the thought. Even his attempt to make Villiers jealous had failed and he clearly had made no impression on Ran. Even though he had given it his best shot to make the slightly older Italian to become enarmored with him.

 

Now Ran was with Diego and he could only imagine what they were doing. And Buckingham was in his father's arms and he tried hard not to imagine what they were up to tonight. Only he, Charles would be alone in his bed. Just then Murray came interrupting his thoughts. “Your Grace? Your Highness? Do you want me to dispel the guests?” Charles nodded absent mindedly.

 

 

“What a horrible birthday.” He muttered to himself and left the hall.

  
**Click[ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135809.html) for Part 12**   
  


\------------------------------------------------  


 

1Translates from Spanish “They seemed used to it, by the looks of it.”

2Translates from Spanish “Have you seen his tongue? Do you know what they say?”

3Translates from Italian “Yes. They relate it's length to the man's cock.”


	12. Sword Play

#  [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)

Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17, adult

Word Count: 1089

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134007.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mencata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 8](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134855.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 9](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134939.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 10](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135340.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 11](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135452.html#cutid1) )**   
  
  
  
  


 

Even before Buckingham opened the door he could hear the grunts. When opening the door he found the guys all sweating and breathing hard.

  
Diego’s left arm had been tied closely to his body so that he couldn't move it even accidentally. Just now the Spaniard was defending himself against Charles’ contre-parade. This was followed by a conversation and a changement d'engagement. Despite the disadvantage of only to be able to move his right arm the Spaniard held himself bravely. But then Buckingham knew only to well that Charles' abilities with the sword were limited due to the weakness in his legs.

  
Across the room Joseph and Ran were fighting seriously. This didn't even look like a spar anymore. The Italian wielding his schiavona in the right and the dagger in the left had the sword master cornered and under extreme pressure. Just now they were locked into a corps à corps.

Charles and Diego had stopped their sword training both quite exhausted. They had turned and joined Buckingham as they watched the sword master and Ran fighting. Just then Ran had started a froissement and with a clang the sword of master Joseph Swetnam landed on the floor.

Buckingham and Charles applauded and the sword master called the training session finished.

 

He and Ranuccio moved to meet the three men standing near the entrance. “Your Grace,” Joseph greeted Buckingham with a bow, “I didn't hear you coming, my apologies.” “No dear Swetnam, no need for excuses. This was a fascinating display. I am glad that I was able to witness.” Buckingham returned the greeting with a nod and a compliment.

 

The sword master blushed and smiled “You might have noticed, your grace, that his highnesses skills with the blade have somewhat improved since he is regularly sparring with Senor Diego.”

“Senor,” Buckingham turned his address to Diego, “with your injured arm, are you not taken on to much. The doctor will not be please if you’re impatience leads to any difficulties in your recovery. At last he had to report to the king and the king is keen on your speedy recovery.” Diego smiled and bowed, “Your grace, is to kind. But I know my strength and rather like to stay in good shape. This scratch is nothing and in a few days all is forgotten.”

 

Ran who had listened closely to Diego's response added, “it's-a [h]ealin’ nicely, your grace. No need-a to-da worry.” Buckingham grinned. “Say Signore Ran, your English is much improved, I'd say.” Ran beamed with delight. “I am-a doing my best-a, your grace.” Over the last months and with all the adventure they had been through so far, Ran had grown much more comfortable and self-assured in the presence of the Duke.

 

 

After a short break in which the sword master excused himself and left, Buckingham revealed the course of his visit. The king was expecting the visit of the Spanish ambassador and planned to have a banquet and some dancing in the man's honour. The ambassador had been uneasy in the presence of the king before and so Buckingham had suggested to invite the Prince of Wales and his two foreign tutors. George had argued that this would give the ambassador the opportunity to meet the Prince and in respect of the planned marriage between the Infanta and Charles this could be beneficiary.

 

James’ other advisors had dismissed this idea and rather shown to be of a quite different opinion. But as always it ended with “What Steenie wants, Steenie gets.”

The lords had left the meeting in discontent and some of them had even routed together and made comments on how to get rid of “the King’s wife”.  
The old fool will never learn, was the common opinion. He will not stop until he had ridiculed us all.

 

 

James was quite content. Since the Prince's birthday his Steenie had spent most of the hours of the day with him. They had been out hunting together and spent some time away from court in Theobald's House. A palace the King had acquired from Robert Cecil, Duke of Salisbury in exchange for Hatfield Palace a couple of years ago. On this last visit with his beautiful Steenie James had decided to build a wall around the property.

  
James stood by the window looking out into the garden in the direction of his menagerie. George had gone to Westminster dispatching his request to see the Prince during the visit of the Spanish ambassador. Of course it wasn't the Prince he wanted to see, James had confessed to his Steenie, but rather that smug looking Spaniard. James giggled.  
The confession had the eyes of his lovely boy all sparkling with jealousy.

“He doesn't look the man to fall for me.” He had consoled and kissed the pouting mouth. Buckingham had yielded to the king's arms and they had made love all afternoon.

 

Now James was waiting for him to return and bring the answer of Charles.

As soon as this was done they would have the rest of the week to themselves.

 

 

“Sei impaziente di questo invito?”1  
Ran was resting his head on Diego's stomach. Diego was deep in thoughts not hearing what his friend had asked. “E 'quella lettera che ha ricevuto questa mattina, non è vero?”2  
Now Diego pulled away from his brooding, murmured “Sí. Es que la maldita carta.”3

 

“Cosa c'è in quella maledetta lettera che ti sconvolge tanto?”4 Ran continued to poke into the wound. “Di chi è questa lettera?”5 But Diego was in a foul mood. His arm was hurting again after the training with the sword in the afternoon. So he snarled at Ran and pushed him off to get up from the bed. “Dale un descanso. No estoy hablando de la carta con usted.”6

 

Ran was disappointed but when in such a mood nothing could swing Diego. So much he had learnt from the time they had spent together. The Spaniard could be very stubborn at times and today was such a time.

 

To break the ice there was just one thing Ran could think of, create a diversion. So he got up and walked out on the balcony where Diego had gone. The Spaniard was leaning on the balustrade looking down into the court. Some of the courtiers in Charles's employ had started a game of boules. Their excited voices echoed from below.

  
  
**Click[ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/136140.html) for Part 13**   
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

1Translates from Italian “Are you looking forward to this invitation?”

2Translates from Italian “It's that letter you received this morning,isn’t it?”

3Translatesfrom Spanish “Yes. It is that damn letter.”

4Translates from Italien “What is in that damn letter that upsets you so?”

5Translates from Italian “Of whom is that letter?”

6Translates from Spanish “Give it a rest. I am not discussing that letter with you.”


	13. Jealousy

#  [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)

Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17, adult

Word Count: 1135

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134007.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mencata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 8](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134855.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 9](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134939.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 10](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135340.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 11](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135452.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 12](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135809.html#cutid1) )**   
  
  
  


 

Diego had pulled Ran violently back into the room. Had shouted at him. Had been really angry this time. Called him a “fool” and an “idiot” and worse.

All Ran had done was making a remark on the King's lengths as they had had a chance to admire. Diego had been upon him like a lightning strike. Had grabbed him by his arm and pulled him inside. Had slammed the french windows shut behind him.

He then had started to insult him whilst shaking him. His upper arms displayed the black and blue marks where the Spaniard's hand had held him like a vice.

 

All he had tried to do was getting Diego in the mood by evoking the image of the King being at it with his favourite man. He had hoped that this would rouse his friend in the same way these thoughts made him horny.

 

He hadn't anticipated the reaction he had received. “Maledetto spagnolo. Se lui dovesse andare all'inferno.”1

Why had Diego always to be such a stiff shirt? Not like he himself. The Italians loved to laugh and play. And playful, yes, he, Ranuccio was playful, very playful and humorous and easy going. Why couldn't the Spaniard be a bit like he?

 

Ran had roamed the palace deeply entangled in his thoughts. As he looked about now he found that he had no idea where he actually was. Somewhere inside the palace, yes so much for sure, but where?

He turned the next corner to the right and found himself in a courtyard.  
An empty courtyard. There was nobody there to ask. “Meglio che tornare sui miei passi.”2

 

 

 

He walked back into the corridor he had come from and at the next crossing turned to the left. At the end of that long corridor he entered a staircase. Strange, he couldn't remember having passed a staircase. He clearly would remember such an obvious structure.

Ran suddenly remembered that the training and school rooms were in the upper story so he ascended the stairs in hope to find those flight of rooms.

Upstairs there was only one long corridor passing through the staircase. Ran decided to turn to his right and follow.

  
  


Diego started to worry. It had been hours since Ran had left the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Since then he hadn't heard or seen the Italian. He knew that Ran had quite some temper. Only could hope that he wouldn't get himself into any more trouble.

Diego knew he had some kind of overreacted. But then again, the English had beheaded people for less. And making remarks about their king’s member couldn't be healthy if somebody overheard.

 

But now after several hours Ran wasn't back. It was getting late. Diego went out of the room. Check the upstairs school chambers and training rooms but no sign of Ran. He sighed and turned back.

When he returned to his room he hoped to find Ran there. But the Italian hadn't turned up. So he got ready to go to bed. However sleep wouldn't come.

 

 

Charles had retreated to his private rooms. He sat in his favourite chair. He had been reading in the book Diego had given him. The Spanish novella about the knight who went on these impossible adventures. On the table by the side lay the little note book Diego had made for him containing translations to words he didn't understood.

 

He almost jumped when the door was opened without knocking and in walked Ran. Ran stood transfixed.

This clearly wasn't the school or training rooms. He was just about to retreat again, when Charles got up and motioned him to come closer.

 

Gingerly Ran followed still not sure if he shouldn't rather leave. But it was to late now and the Prince of Wales was making it clear that he expected Ran to stay. Charles moved the chair opposite of his and beckoned Ran to sit down. Ran came closer but before he could sit down Charles made his move. Pressing himself against Ran holding him tight whilst pressing his lips on Ran's.

Before Ran knew it he was pushed back through the entire room then a door at the other end and onto the Prince's bed. Even though Ran was actually taller and stronger than the Prince he was afraid to hurt Charles.

So he did not resist as Charles was undressing him slowly. He allowed Charles to turn him around and mount him slowly.

 

Diego woke early the next morning. He turned but the other half of the bed was empty and unused. Diego wondered if he should ask one of the servants. But just then there was a knock to the door and in came their servant with both breakfasts on the tray. So Diego held his tongue. No the servants were not in the know, otherwise they would not have sent Ran's breakfast. Diego growled. This was so not going to plan. He washed, dressed and ate his breakfast. Then it was time to go to the Prince's lesson.

 

All teachers apart from Ran were already gathered. Murray was there too. He came over and greeted Diego. Looking around if he spotted Ran and looked back at Diego. Diego stopped him before he could asked with a shaking of the head and a shrug.

Then the door was flung open and in marched Charles with his arm around Ran's waist. “Good morning, gentlemen. My apologies, I kept you waiting.” Murray ducked away knowing that he was in for a good spanking for the Prince's late arrival.

From behind a room partition emerged Buckingham. Charles grew pale but not as pale as Ran who was still in the Prince's embrace.

The Duke came forward, eyes sparkling with mischief. But he just went past the Prince and the Italian and behind him the door fell shut.

 

There was a general release of breath and confusion on the faces. Diego could sense the tension. Ran peeled himself out of Charles' arms and walking past Diego kept his eyes fixed to the ground not daring to look the Spaniard in the eye.

A knot formed in Diego's stomach. Of course he always had known that Ran had been off with other men. However he never had met one of them face to face. And now Ran had conquered the Prince of Wales.

This changed everything. Now there mission was off. They couldn't possibly assassinate the man Ran was sharing the bed with. Diego had sensed that it had been a failure to have moved into the palace before.

But all this wasn't really what was worrying him the most just now. No, this all was nothing by far.

 

What worried Diego most was the look in George Villiers eyes.

 

Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/136509.html) for Part 14

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


 

1Translates from Italian “Goddamn Spaniard. Shall he go to hell.”

2Translates from Italian “Best I retrace my own steps.”


	14. Lessons

 

#  [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)

Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17, adult

Word Count: 1093

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134007.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mencata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 8](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134855.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 9](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134939.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 10](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135340.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 11](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135452.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 12](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135809.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 13](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/136140.html#cutid1) )**

 

 

 

 

 

Villiers was cantering up and down. His face was fluster with anger. James stood quite watching him.

“Of all, it had to be the Italian street whore.” George shouted. “He knows perfectly well how much this Spanish marriage means to you.”

James smile. “Means to you, you mean, sweetheart. I don't care if Charles had taken a sow to his bed.” The Duke startled. “But can't you see, my love, he does this just to spite you.” James chuckled, “Steenie, my dear child, come here.” James patted the place next to him on the sofa. “Sit you down for a moment. It pains me to see you in this state. Makes me almost wonder if there is not your pride thai is hurt … or … is it more?”

 

Buckingham blanched. “How can you say this, Jamie? You know how much I love you.” He sat down at the king's side resting his head on James’ shoulders.

“I was just wondering why you are so het up about it.” “It is just, ...” George sighed, “if it had someone else, someone we can control, can bribe with rank and title. But this Italian, he’s unpredictable. He could ruin all our plans. We worked so hard for making this Spanish allegiance happen.” “You, my sweetheart, worked hart to make the allegiance happen. It is your scheme. OH, NO, you know that I am at your side, you have my full support.” James consoled.

James combed his fingers through Villiers locks. “Oh, my little wife, you have so much to learn still.” He said and curling his finger under George's chin lifted his face to meet his lips.

 

 

After Murray had received a well good spanking for Charles' late arrival, the lesson was started. Diego was going through his notes whilst the Latin and French teachers were boring Charles with declension and conjugations. As usual Charles was wiggling in his chair stuttered and mumbled but managed to produce a correct answer to all that was asked of him.

He turned around after each praise and glanced back at Ran who had removed himself as far as possible from the scene and was busy with sketching scene after scene on a piece of paper.

Diego had expected somehow that Ran would move next to him throughout the course of the lesson but Ran remained where he was.

 

 

After the Latin and French there was a brief section on English grammar and then followed music. Charles was provided with a lute and a sheet of music. He turned towards Ran again and Diego could see him rolling his eyes. The smile that followed obviously was induced by Ran’s reaction.

He played the music haltingly and sang to it with a feeble voice blushing at the sound of the first notes. The teacher asked him to concentrate and begin afresh.

The annoyance was written all over the Prince's face but still he started again more fluent on the lute but still with the same small voice as before. The teacher now joined in singing in a loud voice carrying the tune.

 

 

Now was Diego's turn. He started asking Charles to retell what he had read in the novella and which words in the section Charles didn’t understood. These words were written on the black board and their meaning explained to the Prince. After that Diego turned to grammar and like the language teachers before him had the Prince produce conjugations of verbs and declensions of nouns. The Prince then was told to read out the next paragraph in the book. Diego corrected pronunciation and again explained words that were new to the young reader.

 

Diego closed the lesson with the request that the Prince should write down in his own words what he had read in the book so far. Charles’ eyebrows shot up, “In Spanish?” “Of course in Spanish. How else shall your highness learn to express yourself in the language?” Was the reply.

 

The intake of breath of all teachers present was cutting through the room. Nobody had dared to ask homework of the Prince. Charles looked blank at first, but then smiled and nodded. “Sí. Lo in … in …”  
“...intentaré.”1  
Diego helped out and Charles repeated the word.

 

 

Ran’s lesson was the one to conclude the days training programme and Charles got up and thanked all other teachers and asked them to leave in a very polite manner. However Diego dallied a little hoping to catch Ran's eye whilst he fumbled extra clumsily with his papers and books.

 

But Ran had walked past without a glance and was now arranging the model for the drawing class.

With the help of Murray they lifted a marble pedestal onto the podium by the window and Ran went to place a bowl of fruit on it.

 

Seeing that Ran was deliberately ignoring him, Diego sighed and finally left drawing the door close. With a last look at Ran he saw that Ran had bent over Charles who had wrapped his arm around Ran's waist again. Ran's arm rested lightly on the Prince's shoulder as he explained what he wanted Charles to do and which were the key features Charles had to remember when sketching the still life.

 

Murray very interested in the subject matter was equally equipped with charcoal pen and paper. And Ran again explained to be careful to note the fall of light and shadow on the piece.

 

Ran was moving between the two giving helpful hints and wondered about the difference the two were taking the task on. Whilst Charles concentrated on the fruit bowl and it's content only, Murray had the pedestal as the central object.

 

 

Diego was standing outside on their small balcony. Halfway listening to each noise coming from outside his door. Every time he heard a footfall in the corridor he rushed to the door. But each time he was just greeted by the astonished or fearful stare of one of the servants.

 

Time passed and the light went. Their usual man servant entered carrying a lighter to kindle the candles in the room. “Cook asked what you are wanting to eat for supper, Senor Diego.” He asked but Diego was not hungry. “Some cold food will do, Henry. Thank you very much. OH, and thank Cook for asking.” The man nodded and left.

  
  
An hour later Henry appeared again carrying Diego's supper on a tray. This time it was Diego's supper only.

  
  
Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/136901.html) for Part 15  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------  


1Translates from Spanish “Yes. I shall try.”

 


	15. Saved by Bill

#  [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)

Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17, adult

Word Count: 1096

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134007.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mencata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 8](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134855.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 9](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134939.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 10](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135340.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 11](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135452.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 12](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135809.html#cutid1) )**   
**(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 13](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/136140.html#cutid1) )  
 **(**["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 14](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/136509.html#cutid1) )**   
  
  
  
  
  


Charles was not willing to let go of Ran just yet. So when the lesson was over Charles invited Ran to join him at supper. The servants were informed that the Prince and his arts teacher were to dine together and the kitchen prepared accordingly.

Ran was amazed to see the amount of dishes that were brought up for Charles' evening meal. There were two courses delivered up to Charles private chambers. Throughout the meal they were served by at least three servants for each of them. On responsible for the beverages, two for serving the dishes. The work between the two was split in one holding the food platter whilst the second plated up. Ran was very cautious to pick only food he knew as he still had issues with the English kitchen. 

Having finished with the meal Charles took Ran by the hand and led him away to his library, the room they had met the evening before. Ran soon learned that the entire wing of the palace was Charles' private chambers. The chambers where a flight of different rooms from bedchamber to living room, library, dining room and a private ccounselling chamber to his own little chapel. The floor below was inhabited by Charles’ Chamberlain and the immediate servants. The teachers had been distributed in rooms in different parts of the palace and normally were never allowed to enter the prince's room unless on personal invitation. 

Charles who had dismissed the servants asked Ran to pour them some drinks. Then he asked Ran to sit down next to him.

 

 

George's head rested on James' bulging belly. His right hand played with James' private parts, his left was holding James' hand on his own gently rubbing. Both men's bodies were  covered in a sheen of sweat. The king's breath still ragging. 

“We should pick up with Charles' dancing lessons again. What do you think, Jamie darling?”

 

Charles who had had regular dancing classes as a young child had been excused after the doctors had advised to put his feet into metal-strengthened boots to help with the weakness in his ankles. Instead the dancing lessons had been dismissed.

Now with the festival in honour of the Spanish Ambassador drawing nigh, Buckingham suggested that Charles should take part in a refresher course.

“We shouldn't make to much an effort,” James declared lazily, “it's just old Diego and his family. You remember Diego, Steenie? He's been here before. Just had been away for a couple of months. Getting instructions from old Phil, I suppose.” James laughed. “I was afraid Phillip would send some stranger, but he sends me Diego. I am glad of it.” Phillip of Spain had decided to send Don Diego Sarmiento de Acuña, Count of Gondomar for another term. The count was known to get along well with James and be able to influence the king. 

George hid his frown and his nod made James' belly wobble and the two started to giggle. James grabbed George by the hair and pulled him up to meet for a kiss. George lifted himself up and moving back down again still stroking the king's crotch. It took James longer and longer to get aroused but George had his tricks to help with the matter.

 

 

Diego looked up from his letter as there was a knock at the door and Murray's voice asked if he was still up. Diego got up and opened the door letting William in. Murray was flushed and out of breath. It took Diego a while to grasp what the Whipping boy was stammering between desperate gasps for air. 

The short of it was that Charles' chamberlain had received a note from Whitehall announcing the visit of the Duke of Buckingham for early next morning. The chamberlain however had not dared to hand the note to the Prince of Wales as Charles had given clear instructions that he was not going to be disturbed. The chamberlain had thought it a clever idea to leave the problem with the Whipping boy who was quite accustomed to spanking.

But then again it wasn't Murray's place to enter the Prince's private chambers at night. His big blue eyes firmly fixed on Diego were a simple plea for help out of this dilemma. 

“Senor Diego, I am fearing that the Prince has a visitor. He will have me killed if I am interrupting. I am done for. Oh, I am so done for. This is it.” Whined Murray. 

Diego was at a loss. As a foreigner he was outright forbidden to even come near the Prince's private chambers. Everyone would declare him a spy and assassinator if he was caught. There  
was no way for him to deliver this message. 

But Murray's pleading eyes were hard to bear. “Where are the Prince's private chambers, William?” Diego asked the despairing boy. “You know you put me in grave danger. But maybe if we both go. Maybe if we stay together all the time ...” Diego's brain was racing.

He knew Ran was with the Prince. If Buckingham was to come early and would find Ran with Charles, god knows what would happen. Something had to be done.

 

 

Charles flicked his tongue over his lips. His breath came in gasps. His entire body shook as he countered Ran's rhythm. His long hair was glued to his face and neck. Beneath him legs on his shoulders lay Ran tossing his head to left and right moaning with every thrust. Charles drove himself deeper and deeper into the Italian's body. Ran's hands directed the Prince where to touch. 

At first Ran had given instructions in his native language, which of course Charles didn't understood but with his hands leading the Prince, Charles soon had grasped what was expected of him. 

Now that both were nearing the climax Ran's words were blurred not even making sense for someone who spoke Italian. However all Charles needed were the 'oooohs' and 'aaaahs' which escaped the man's lips in between the mumbo-jumbo of syllables. 

  
Just as they came Ran's hands clawed themselves into Charles' buttocks pressing him tight against his body. Both men cramped and shook each muscle tense before the release.

Charles collapsed on top of Ran, when there was a soft knocking to the door.

“Shit! I thought I had made myself quite clear that I didn't wanted to be disturbed.” hissed Charles as he drew the door to the bedroom close and tied the belt of his frock to his waist. The knock was repeated and clearly angry Charles flung the door open.

  
**Click[ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137191.html) for Part 16**   



	16. All planned out

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020da5d/)

 

Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni

Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, James 1st King of England

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17, adult

Word Count: 1084

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.

Follow-up on the [“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html) story written for the “Scary Door – Halloween Trick or Treat”.

 

**“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”**

(both means “Failure! Your fault!”)

 

 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!” - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131720.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132327.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/132833.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133167.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/133528.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134007.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mencata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 8](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134855.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 9](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/134939.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 10](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135340.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 11](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135452.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 12](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/135809.html#cutid1) )**  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 13](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/136140.html#cutid1) )  
 **(["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 14](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/136509.html#cutid1) )****  
 **(**["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 15](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/136901.html#cutid1) )  
  
  
  


 

Buckingham had slowly peeled himself from out of James' embrace. The king was rolling onto his back and with his head falling into his neck started to snore.

 

Buckingham looked down on the naked figure with the bulging belly and the arthritis stricken limps. The king's hair grey and very thin strands were splayed out on the pillow. The Duke's face contorted into a mask of disgust and hatred. How long did he have to endure this wrecks advances, he wondered. And silently he prayed that it would be over soon.

 

But this thought bore some kind of danger in itself. He had made his way in court so swiftly and raised so fast that he had created lots of enemies in the making of himself. He was no fool and well aware of the situation he found himself trapped in.

 

His mother had been wise enough to see that as the son of her second marriage to a lowly nobleman who already had sons from his first marriage, he had nothing to expect. She had sent him off to France for education. And how well this had been. If there ever was a court filled with intrigue and deception, yes even murder, it was the French. It had been his playground and he had learnt much.

 

He had learnt to speak and write French quite fluently and had picked up other things on the way too. When he came back to England he had heard of King James and his preferences. Esme Stuart had spent some time in France and his connection to this new English king had been known since the days Esme had been expelled from Edinburgh castle and returned to Paris.

 

 

Back in England George had been pushed in the way of the king and seeing his troubled relationship with Robert Carr, Earl of Somerset, he had made his move. He soon had earned himself the nickname 'gentle’1 George and his physic and beautiful face had won him the attention of the king.

 

Not knowing how long this could last and with his family pressing to make them all a fortune George had moved quickly and tried to make himself irreplaceable.

 

With a wife selected by the king himself he now was even further pressed as everyone even James himself expected him to produce an heir.

 

However he had to spread himself thin as of late with his king, his wife and his role in court and at parliament to consider. What nagged at him most was that he had failed so far to pull Charles on his side as well. Something that clearly needed remedied.

 

 

Buckingham now fully dressed, bent over the bed and brushed his lips over the old man in the sheets. Better safe than sorry.

 

He then slipped out of the room like a shadow. Not that he needed to be careful. James was bragging about the nature of their relationship. With a last look at the king he closed the door firmly behind him.

 

 

 

The door to Charles' bedchamber was flung open. Buckingham stood at the foot end of the bed pulling the cover away from the two bodies laying on the mattress.

 

Behind the Duke the commotion created by the Chamberlain and the servants of Charles was stopped with a sharp intake of breath.

 

Buckingham looked down at Charles who was wiping at his eyes and Murray who stretched before noticing what was going on. It made the young man jump and desperately trying to cover his naked body.

 

Charles sat upright in his bed by now. He didn't even attempted to cover himself but bellowed at his servants. Buckingham bowed, apologised and announced he would be waiting in the next room until his royal highness the Prince of Wales was dressed.

 

Meanwhile Murray fled knowing that he was in for another good round of spanking. He only hoped that all his efforts would pay off some day.

 

 

Buckingham paced the room up and down while Charles was getting dressed assisted by his men servants. The Duke was angry. He had sworn he would find Ran in Charles' arms. Instead he had found Murray sharing the Prince's bed. Something was wrong. He knew it, he could feel it. They were trying to make a fool of him.

 

 

A sheet of paper on the writing desk caught his eyes. He moved over to see and a broad grin went over his face.

 

He had been right in the first place. 'Got you!' He thought and rolled the paper up and stuffed it into the folds of his cape. The charcoal pen which had rested next to the paper went the same way.

 

 

 

 

When Charles had returned to the bed, Ran had reached out for him and tried to pull him back. He had buried his face in the Prince's loins and deeply inhaled the musky scent. But Charles had gentle pulled him away and even though Ran had managed to print kisses on his half erected prick, Charles had been firm.

 

“You must go, love. Buckingham is on his way. He can't, he shan't find you here. I don't know what devilry he will come up with if he does.”  
Ranuccio had pulled a face of disappointment. He had become attached to the young man. Of course sex had been slightly boring with him having to bottom all the time. Nevertheless Charles was still a new toy and he loved playing with.

 

Coming out of the bedroom his gaze had fallen on Diego and he had angrily demanded to know why the Spaniard had been allowed into the Prince’s chambers. Murray had stepped between Diego and Ran fearful of the two starting a fight there and then. But Charles had embraced Ran and pulling him away had explained the situation further.

 

The plan was to replace Ran with Murray. As the dishes and glasses of last nights supper were still in the dining room. Something Charles would address with his staff in the morning. But then it had been he who had ordered them away.

 

So Murray was pushed into the bedroom and told to strip and go into bed.

 

Ran and Diego hurried as silent as possible along the corridors back to their own apartments.

 

When the two were gone Charles sighed in relief and looked around the room. He smiled and retreated to his bedchamber. He never noticed Ran's drawing of him standing naked by the window still lying on the desk.

  
**This story continues with "[Giocando con il fuoco](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)".**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  


 

1Synonyme for “gay” during the 17th century.


End file.
